Strategies are typically developed by a plurality of decision makers. However, in nearly all cases the final decision may be left to a single individual. For example, an operator of an unmanned aerial vehicle or drone may be acting upon general instructions determined at a meeting of numerous decision makers, but ultimately the operator is left with the final decision by virtue of being the person charged with actually executing the decision. If the operator is provided with instructions to do action A when the operator observes condition B, it is the operator, and not those who provided the instructions, charged with determining when condition B exists and when to do action A.